Life After Breaking Dawn: A Twilight Mini Series
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: This is a story about Bella and her life after all of the Volturi mess. Everything seems fine, but Bella still having this messed up, cling on to my family feeling is lingering. What is going to happen? Read and find out. Thank you Stephenie for the story
1. Meetings in Bathrooms are for Druggies

_**Life After Breaking Dawn: A Twilight Mini Series**_

**Meetings in Bathrooms Are for Druggies. Why I Am I Meeting Alice in Here Then?**

I sat there in biology day dreaming. I had already learned not to look at him during class because even though I could go without air he still made me dizzy with his warm, gold eyes, tousled bronze hair, and(I won't lie, even to myself) facial features that would make a model hide in shame.

How could I complain? I had a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, and a caring family. Not to mention my sister Alice was my best friend. What do I have to complain about? I really don't know yet, something doesn't feel right. It is almost unsettling. I haven't felt like this since the Volturi came after Renesmee and the rest of my family.

"Bella, would you like to add to our lively discussion about the human body?" My science teacher Mr. Wozniack asked impatiently. I think he knew that I wasn't paying any attention. And it didn't help that I and my family included always got straight A's in all of our classes. We were infamous and most of our teacher looked for some sort of way to make us look less perfect.

I answered as brightly as possible, not worried of slipping up in front of the class, but more in front or Edward and Renesmee, "Of course. The most important organ in our body is our skin, not to mention the largest."

"May I see your notes, Bella?" Mr. Wozniack asked hoping to catch me doing something wrong. Thankfully, Edward had his notes and quickly passed them to me. Mr. Wozniack quickly scrutinized my notes, and fining no fault, much to his dismay, continued lecturing. The easy part was over. I knew this because as I looked in my peripherals over at Edward and Renesmee I saw concern. I didn't lose my focus in class that often, and this had been the third time this week. Lunch was next period, and I knew I was going to be interrogated. I needed more time. I needed a chance to talk to Alice before I went and got everyone worried. It was Renesmee I was most worried about. She deserved as normal a childhood, as possible. She already had to make regular visits to Italy so the Volturi could be sure she wasn't going to be of any harm, or issue for the rest of the vampire race. It's a wonder we haven't moved there just to save money on the yearly round trips. Renesmee really did deserve normalcy. We didn't need another crisis especially with her birthday so close.

As soon as the bell rang I grabbed my various school items and attempted to bolt. However, forgetting to put my mental shield back up before formulating my plan, Edward grabbed one arm, and almost as if on cue Renesmee had the other. At this point I had my mental shield back up, and asked if I could go to the bathroom. When Edward said Renesmee could go with me, I protested and said it had to do with her birthday. They finally let me go, reluctantly, and I could tell Edward knew something was up.

I was finally alone, and not having thought much farther than this, I continued to formulate my plan. Eventually, called Alice and told her to meet me in the upstairs bathroom by my locker, After, I gracefully climbed out of the bathroom window and onto the soggy, emerald green grass. Knowing Edward would send Renesmee in looking for me, I sprinted for the front doors not noticing the lush, wet, green, landscape passing me by. That and the pouring rain.

By the time I had I was soaked to the bone. Alice took one look and said, "What happened to you? And would you mind telling me why we are meeting in a bathroom like two druggies?"

"I will explain in a second. But before I do, can you run to my locker and grab the spare pair of clothes I keep there?" I asked her pleadingly. I hated being in wet clothes.

"Fine," she said grudgingly, "What's your combo?"

"It's 9-0-45." I said happily. "By the way, you are the most amazing sister slash best friend ever."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said as she darted out the door. She was back in seconds. "Now, let's start with why you are soaked. Water lab incident in bio?" She said trying to make light of her frustration.

"I escaped out of the window of the lower level bathroom across for the science rooms trying to escape Edward and Renesmee's incoming interrogation. It just so happened to be pouring outside." I said slightly embarrassed and annoyed.

She looked at me with feigned surprise. Then continued on with, "Okay…" then brightened right back up, continuing her interrogation with, "Why did you call me?"

I told her how I had been feeling lately and asked her if anything strange had popped up lately in her visions recently.

"No, I'm sorry, but Bella, your instincts are usually accurate. I will keep a close eye on the Volturi, and your future specifically. Thanks for telling me. One more question," she whispered as if she were afraid to ask it. Another question? Groan.

"What is it?" I cautiously responded. Letting Alice loose for anything was always unpredictable. The one thing you could almost always count on though is the fact you almost always regretted it later.

Then she more confidently said, "Why did you run from Edward and Nessie?"

Ugh. I should have seen this one coming from a mile away. Alice has always been nosy. At least she means well. I finally said, minding to choose words carefully, "I was day dreaming during class again, and when the bell rang, they had both of my arms before I got a chance to leave and talk to you. That is why we are meeting in a bathroom like two 'druggies' during lunch. Anyways, I knew I was going to get interrogated during lunch, and since I cannot lie convincingly even to myself, I would tell them the truth. I didn't want anyone to worry without reason first."

Alice surprised me then. "Cool. That is a really good idea. We work out a method to talk privately during the day, and only tell them what is going on if there is something wrong. Let's go to lunch."

I was speechless. I was expecting a reprimand and Alice telling me how to live my life. All I managed to sputter was "OK." And even that was a barely audible whisper.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**On Same Document....**


	2. Lunchtime Interrogation

End of Part One.

Lunchtime Interrogation

"There you are. After you ran out the window, I thought that you wouldn't show your face here at lunch." Edward's eyes had gone from a warm liquid gold, to hard solid amber. Though he sounded calm on the surface, he was upset, and trying to hide it. Probably for Renesmee's sake. I began to worry.

"I needed to talk to Alice in private before lunch, and you and Nessie obviously weren't going to let that happen." It seemed enough of the truth for Edward, and he let it go. Not before a quick glance at Alice to validate my story though.

I sat down with Alice on one side, and my tragically beautiful sister Rosalie on the other. I looked around the table. Sitting next to Alice was Jasper, her significant other. They weren't married, but they weren't dating either. The only words for their relationship are significant other. His honey-gold hair was pale, and framed his serene facial features perfectly. Arg. He was doing it again. He could probably sense the tension between me, Edward, and Renesmee. Now he was trying to calm us down using his mood control power. It was working. I instantly began to relax.

Sitting next to Jasper was my other best friend Jake. He was wearing his wolfy smile and darkly tanned arm was around Renesmee. He seemed to be getting taller and taller every day. He must be somewhere around '6 "11 now. His long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He is ridiculously strong, and it was no secret. The boy's muscles are visible from a mile away. However, he is a lot of fun. You can always count on Jake for a good time. It was then he looked at me and said, "You rock, my beef." I started giggling hysterically. It was an inside joke. One time I had attempted to call Jake my BFF, trying to turn it into the word bff. Instead I said beef. So now it was a common nickname for each other between the two of us which no one understood. It goes to show how much of a good time you can have with him. But also, you can always count on Jake to be your knight in shining armor. It's a good balance.

Next to Jake was my daughter Renesmee. She never ceases to take my breath away. She has my chocolate brown eyes, and her father's bronze hair which hung to her chest. Her skin is very light, but not nearly as hard as mine. And, unlike me, she can be out on a sunny day. Her skin has a very light sparkle and it is gorgeous. Her personality matched her outer beauty. She cares so much about the ones she loves. She would do anything to help and would risk life and love for the ones she cares most about. She is truly brilliant, and has a great sense of humor. She loves to show us her favorite memories all of the time. That's her talent. Next to her was my husband Edward, and next to him, was Emmet. He is my big, goofy brother. And when I say big, I mean BIG.

Short, dark hair, with boyish features to match. If you had to give Emmet a talent, it would definitely be his strength. The boy is huge. His muscles ripple. I'm not kidding. No one in our family is stronger than Emmet. Equaling his strength was his personality. Always joking, and never concerned with anything, he LOVES to embarrass us. Especially me. He knows that out of anyone, I am the most easily embarrassed. He is the one you love to hate. Sitting next to him was Rosalie, and next to her was me. Quite a family we have.

Everyone is coupled. I am married to Edward, Alice is with Jasper, Emmet is married to Rosalie, and Renesmee and Jake are dating. (I won't even let Jake BEGIN to think about marriage until after Renesmee has graduated college. She is only a sophomore in high school. GOD, she will be driving soon, won't she?)

I want to get her an old Chevy for her sixteenth birthday, but Edward wants to get her a little black Porsche. It was the only thing we had left to do for her birthday, which was only three days away. At least she is a safe law-abiding driver. Unlike Edward who thinks that driving laws don't apply to him. Whoopee. (His driving still scares me.)

"Bella?" Was someone Shoot. I probably zoned out again. "Bella?" Edward. And he sounded really concerned. Why wasn't I answering?

"Yeah. Yeah?" I said quickly, coming out of Bella Land.

"Bella, I am getting really worried about you. So is Renesmee." Edward said, obviously concerned.

I acknowledged, slightly annoyed by his constant concern for me, but at the same time feeling loved, "I'm fine. Really, it's just that lately, well, I can't really say how I have been feeling lately because I don't really know myself. But I do know I am really and truly fine."

"Bella, I am still worried, but knowing you, it is all I am going to get, but would you mind telling me why in the world you hair is soaked, and why you have on a new pair of clothes?" Edward pleaded.

There it was. The little signal I had been waiting for. A little flip of Alice's hair. Then she smoothly got up and said as she was walking away, "Excuse me," and was gone.

"I should really follow her," I quickly insisted, wanting nothing more than to be out of there as soon as possible. And then I was walking away, despite all of the protests Renesmee and Edward sent after me.

I met her by her locker, not but a minute later. She was there, waiting looking as if she already had a plan. No consulting me, of course. What else was new?

Alice then whispered matter-of-factly, "Here is the plan. Every day we will meet in a different place at a different time. I will give you heads up on what has been going on. If anything really out of the ordinary happens before or after we meet, then that means meet me in the bathroom by your locker next period ASAP. OK?"

I was stunned. It was a well thought out plan. However, there were a few hitches. "Wow," I stammered, stunned, "That is really well thought out. But there are a few hitches. One: When and where are we going to meet during these seemingly "random" times? Two: How are we going to decide these times and places? And three: How are we going to keep them a secret? 'C'mon Alice, you should have thought of these things."

Alice looked a little hurt then brightened right back up. "Well I'm not perfect. You're not perfect. No one is perfect. Anyway, let's go in two's. So, start first period, then go 3, 5, 7, 2, 4, 6, 8, OK? Then, we can keep it simple on times. Beginning, middle, end. Let's see, meeting places. Let's go biology bathroom, your locker bathroom, and the girl's locker room. Then, as for the secret, just don't tell anyone. It's not rocket science. There. I think I got it all."

"Alright. Can we go back now? I already have enough to answer for."


	3. Romeo and Juliet Cullen Style

The rest of lunch was uneventful. I read, and everyone else chatted with one another. Of course none of us ate except for Jake and Renesmee. All of Renesmee's food was infused with blood so she would appear at least semi-normal. She still refused to ingest human food. This made it easier to choke down. So stubborn. Just like Edward. Or like me. I wonder which one of us she got that from.

The bell rang. I and Edward headed off for English. We were watching Romeo and Juliet, Act I. I had always loved the movie and story. The movie started. Edward and I held hands. I looked at him and zoned out again staring in wonderment at his infinite beauty.

"Edward, Bella, would you mind repeating Romeo and Juliet's first words when they meet? The sonnet?" Our teacher asked.

Edward answered first. "Of course," he sounded so sure. He took our already intertwined hands and lifted them up. He was going to put on a show. I might as well help. "If I profane with my unworthiest hands the holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand

To smooth that rough with a tender kiss."

I continued, "Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this,

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Edward said ever so softly, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

I could feel us falling more and more into our little bubble, becoming more and more intense, yet I continued, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Then, as if we were Romeo and Juliet ourselves Edward said so sweetly, "O then dear saint, let lips do what hands do.

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. "

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake." I finished, one last line, and it was Edward's.

"Then move not, while my prayers effect I take." Edward finished, and then keeping up the act he kissed my cheek. If I could have blushed, I would have. I melted. As I looked around the class I saw many faces, all looking stunned.

"Th-th-thank you,' My English teacher sputtered, also clearly stunned. I don't blame him, my head was spinning. His kisses were intoxicating. I was about lean over for another one when Edward squeezed my hand reminding me we were in a public place. The movie started again and we sat there both feeling very happy in that moment.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Renesmee Acts Dumb

When the tenth period bell rang signaling school was over Emmet and I started on the walk to our lockers.

"Jeez," Emmet sounded slightly bored and exasperated, "Mrs. Stippich's Spanish Two Honors is SO boring. I mean seriously, I used to enjoy Spanish but now, I mean, how does she do that?"

I knew what he meant. She did tend to drag on. "I know, the worst part is, it is only the beginning of the year, so it's not like there is only a month or so left of school."

"Don't remind me."

"Too late!" We joked.

"So, Nessie's birthday is in a few days…" I knew where he was going with this, "Have you and Edward decided on a car yet?"

"No." I was so sick of people asking about this. I wanted Renesmee to grow up more humble and Charlie had a really nice old Chevy for barely anything at all. But, Edward wanted Renesmee to have only the best, which in this case meant a shiny, new black, Porsche. "We are still in a deadlock. Why?"

"No reason. It would just mean the difference between a new stereo and a CD player, or an iPod adapter. Both top of the line." Emmet said half jokingly, but also completely serious. How did he do that?

"What's wrong with a CD or a gas card? I mean seriously, she is sixteen she doesn't need either of those things." Why does he do this? As if she wasn't spoiled enough already, now she was getting a new stereo for the Chevy, or an iPod adapter for the Porsche? I had made up my mind. It was time to go get her a car.

"Mom?" Renesmee sounded really distressed. Where was Jake?

"Renesmee what's wrong? Where is Jake?" I quizzed her. I needed more information.

"I ran out of the room too fast for him to catch up," Renesmee ran away from Jake? "I don't know what I want anymore. I have been with Jake for so long and never had anyone else. I already know that I will be with him forever, and I just want a chance to play the field."

"Nessie, your father was my one and only boyfriend. I didn't need to 'play the field' because he was and still is all I ever wanted. I think you are not me or Edward though, and if that is what you feel you need to do, then do it." I wasn't sure whether or not I agreed with it, but that was what she needed to hear. She needed to make her own mistakes.

"Thanks. There is Jake. I'm going to go break up with him now." Renesmee said as she ran the few feet to meet Jake.

"Hey." Edward's arms wrapped around my waist as he whispered in my ear, "What did you think of English?"

"I thought it was-"I never got to finish.

"What's wrong with Jake?" Edward said standing up straight and pulling his arms off of me. He sounded as if he was in pain. "His heart has just been ripped in two… by Renesmee?"

"She wants to be able to 'play the field.' I don't completely agree but she needs to be able to make her own mistakes. It's a part of growing up."

"I assume you forgot to factor in Jacob's pain before you told her to 'play the field?'"

"Yes, I did. And now I am the cause of my best friend's heart being broken."

"It's ok. I know you would never intentionally hurt someone unless they deserved it." Edward consoled me sympathetically.

"On a different topic, we are going car shopping." I said definitively sounding very sure. This was going to be fun.


End file.
